Hokage Killing Incident
by Silkwood18
Summary: Seorang polisi tertembak, seorang hokage meninggal terkena ledakan, dan seorang dokter terluka parah. Tapi pelaku masih belum ditemukan. Semua kasus ini diserahkah pada dua orang polisi biasa, Naruto dan Shikamaru.
1. Neji Has Been Shot

**Disclaimer** : Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : cerita ini hanya untuk sekedar hiburan, semua efek samping dari membaca cerita ini bukan tanggung jawab author.

Selamat Menikmati

* * *

Naruto menata koran-koran berantakan yang tececer di lantai. Koran bertuliskan Konoha News itu sudah hampir satu tahun menumpuk di atas rak kayu yang terbengkalai dan berdebu itu di ruang belakang itu. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin membakar semua rongsokan itu, tapi ia selalu lupa dan tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya. Setelah selesai tertumpuk rapi, Naruto meletakkan tumpukan koran itu kembali kedalam rak.

Ia berbalik, mengambil sebuah kain lap yang tergeletak di lantai dan mulai membersihkan setiap sudut dari rak dan segala macam benda yang ada didalamnya. Sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup dari jendela membuat debu yang beterbangan itu terlihat di segala tempat. Membuat salah satu hidung Naruto terangsang akan hal itu dan mulai membuatnya bersin berkali-kali.

Naruto melirik arlojinya. Pukul tujuh, masih sekitar dua jam lagi untuk dirinya melaksanakan tugas sebagai seorang polisi Konoha. Hari ini adalah hari perdamaian bagi Konohagakure dan Sunagakure. Sudah bertahun-tahun kota ini berselisih dan menimbulkan banyak masalah. Dan hari ini, Hokage kelima Konoha akan tampil diatas panggung yang berada di taman Konoha, dia akan menyampaikan pada seluruh penduduk tentang perjanjian perdamaiannya dengan Suna.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tumpukan debu itu. Naruto kembali berdiri kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu. Dia melempar kain lap lusuh dan kotor itu kedalam tempat sampah. Kemudian membanting dirinya di sofa yang empuk sambil menonton televisi LED baru yang ia beli kemarin. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki sebaya dengan rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir kebelakang hingga hampir menyerupai buah nanas masuk tanpa permisi kedalam kamar apartemen Naruto. "acaranya akan dimulai, cepatlah bersiap-siap!" ujar lelaki bernama Shikamaru itu. Ia masuk kedalam ruangan dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto, yaitu di seberang meja yang ada didepan sofa yang sedang Naruto duduki.

"santai saja Shikamaru" Naruto berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. "lagipula kita juga akan menganggur disana jika berangkat terlalu awal, benar kan?" tetapi ia tidak mendengar respon dari temannya itu.

Shikamaru merupakan anak tunggal dalam keluarga Nara. Dia memiliki satu kesamaan seperti ayahnya, yaitu tidak lain adalah tingkat IQnya yang hampir mencapai dua ratus. Itu membuatnya dikenal sebagai orang paling cerdas di Konoha dan juga paling pemalas sewaktu ia masih di akademi bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya. Sampai saat ini pun, sifat pemalasnya itu masih menjadi kekurangannya. Ayahnya, Shikaku Nara saat ini bekerja sebagai pasukan militer Konoha yang ditugaskan berada di perbatasan Negara Api dan Negara Angin untuk mengantisipasi jika terjadi perang.

Shikamaru sekarang adalah seorang anggota kepolisian Konoha bersama dengan Naruto. Mereka hanyalah sebatas polisi biasa yang bila tidak bertugas di lapangan harus mengerjakan kertas-kertas dan segala bentuk laporan pada atasan mereka. Bagi Shikamaru, lebih baik ia harus bertugas di lapangan daripada harus menatapi lembaran-lembaran putih itu yang membuatnya stress berat dan hampir terkena serangan panik.

Naruto muncul dari samping ruangan, ia sudah memakai seragam, rompi anti peluru dan sebuah pistol di pinggangnya. Dia berdiri disana sambil memperbaiki posisi bajunya yang sedikit miring. Setelah selesai, dia kembali masuk ke kamar. Tidak keluar dari situ untuk beberapa menit. Kemudian, setelah ia keluar. Ia sudah layak dikatakan sebagai seorang polisi. "ayo Shikamaru, saatnya melindungi nenek Tsunade" seperti biasa, pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu bersemangat di segala urusan.

Dua lelaki itu keluar dari apartemen dan melaju di jalan raya dengan mobil sedan milik Shikamaru. Mobil Mercedes berwarna hitam itu melesat kencang di jalanan, seperti ia sendiri yang memiliki jalan ini. Warna hitamnya yang mulus dan mengkilap memantulkan sinar matahari pagi dan membuat seolah-olah _body_ mobil itu seperti sebuah cermin.

Shikamaru menginjak pedal rem ketika ia sampai di area parkir. Setelah mobil itu berhenti, mereka berdua keluar dan berjalan memasuki taman yang luas itu. Panggung sudah berdiri dengan tegak di tengah taman, dua _sound system_ besar berada di samping kiri dan kanan panggung, sementara empat _sound system_ kecil berada di depan panggung. Diatas panggung berlantaikan kayu tersebut berdiri sebuah _microphone_ nirkabel yang nantinya digunakan untuk sang Hokage. Sementara diatas dinding panggung itu berkibarlah sebuah bendera dengan logo Konoha tercetak disana.

Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju belakang panggung, beberapa kru pekerja menyapa mereka berdua ketika mereka tiba disana. Berbagai peralatan dan barang-barang elektronik berada disana, ada yang tertata dan ada juga yang terbengkalai di tanah berumput. Naruto meletakkan senapannya diatas meja kemudian duduk di atas alah satu anak tangga menuju atas panggung. Dia mendesah panjang.

Shikamaru menghampiri seorang perempuan muda yang sedang sibuk dengan salah satu alat elektronik disana, seperti sebuah papan tebal hitam dengan banyak tombol dan panel yang ada diatasnya.

"kapan Tsunade datang?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"mungkin dua atau satu setengah jam lagi" Jawab perempuan muda itu. Suaranya nyaring dan nadanya menggambarkan keceriaan. Shikamaru langsung berpaling dari wanita itu kemudian berdiri disamping Naruto.

"ada apa?" Naruto mendongak keatas, melihat seorang lelaki kurus yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya seperti sebuah menara Big Ben yang menjulang tinggi keatas.

"tidak apa-apa" Jawabnya datar. Ia meletakkan senapannya di atas senapan Naruto yang berada di meja, kemudian duduk disamping pria berambut pirang itu sambil menatap langit yang biru.

"Selamat pagi" seorang perempuan cantik berteriak didepan _microphone_. Rambutnya yang pendek dan pirang tergerai diterpa angin. Di dahinya terlihat sebuah tato berwarna biru keunguan berbentuk berlian. Tsunade Senju, itulah namanya. Perempuan tua itu masih terlihat seperti seorang ABG dua puluh tahun. Bagaimana tidak, kulitnya yang putih, bentuk tubuhnya yang melengkung indah, wajahnya yang memesona setiap pria yang melihatnya, dan juga belahan gunung yang ada di dadanya yang jangan ditanya berapa ukurannya.

"Ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, adik-adik dan juga untuk semua orang yang ada di lapangan ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah datang dan menggunakan waktu anda hanya untuk mendengarkan pidato saya" Sapanya dengan bersemangat.

"Pagi ini saya akan memberitahukan sesuatu kepada kalian semua" perempuan itu mulai membaca selembar kertas yang berada di genggamannya. "kita tahu perang itu bukanlah hal yang diinginkan setiap orang, tapi kita tidak selalu tahu kapan hal mengerikan itu datang kepada kita" berhenti sejenak, menghembuskan nafas agar terlihat lebih dramatis. "Konohagakure dan Sunagakure telah menjadi dua kota besar yang selalu berperang dan bermusuhan selama bertahun-tahun. Perang itu banyak menimbulkan kerusakan bagi negara dan juga memperhambat jalur ekonomi dunia"

"tapi kini, kita bisa kembali ceria dan bahagia karena kami, Hokage dan Kazekage. Setelah mengikuti lima kali rapat di Suna, kami membuat sebuah janji perdamaian dan juga menghentikan perang ini untuk selamanya" dan saat itu juga, semua orang saling bertepuk tangan dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kerasukan, entah itu berteriak senang atau justru sebaliknya. Naruto dan Shikamaru yang bertugas menjaga garis depan panggung berharap kalau kejadian dua minggu lalu tidak terulang kembali, kejadian yang sama yaitu ketika Tsunade berpidato diatas panggung, kemudian entah kenapa tiba-tiba segerombol orang-orang itu langsung berontak dan menghancurkan segalanya. Termasuk mereka berdua yang hampir koma karena ratusan pukulan mendarat pada wajah, perut, seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Konohagakure…" seketika itu juga ribuan orang itu diam, memperhatikan. "… akan memberikan lima puluh persen hasil pertambangan emas kepada Sunagakure, dengan imbalan sedikitnya seratus orang per tahun yang akan _diekspor_ menuju Konoha. Kerjasama ini dilakukan dengan tujuan Konohagakure untuk menjadi kota yang memiliki basis pertahanan militer dan Sunagakure untuk menjadi kota terkaya didunia" dan lagi, semua kembali ramai. "terima kasih, sekian dari saya dan sampai jumpa" Tsunade berjalan kembali ke belakang panggung. Tapi orang-orang itu sepertinya masih betah berdiri dibawah pancaran matahari sambil terus saja melakukan hal yang sama, bertepuk tangan.

"bagaimana penampilanku tadi?" Sang Hokage bertanya pada perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Saat ini ia berada didalam sebuah limosin hitam mengkilap yang sedang melaju di jalanan Konoha.

"bagus" perempuan tiga puluh tahun berambut hitam itu menjawabnya dengan datar. Ia masih sibuk dengan ponsel yang digenggamnya sejak sebelum Tsunade naik ke panggung tadi.

"hanya bagus?" Tsunade melepas mantel yang ia gunakan. Kini rok mini dan kemeja hitam itu terlihat. Ia menoleh pada Shizune.

"lalu apa?" Shizune bertanya lagi, kali ini ia sedikit menyindir atasannya itu dan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"sudahlah, lupakan!" Tsunade menyerah, pidato yang ia ucapkan beberapa menit yang lalu itu merupakan hasil kerja kerasnya. Ia membuat pidato itu sehari semalam meskipun Shizune menawarinya untuk dibuatkan, tapi Tsunade tetap saja menolak, ia tidak ingin terlihat _like-a-boss_ yang selalu menyerahkan segalanya pada anak buah. Ya meskipun hasilnya tidak terlalu mendramatisir, tapi itu sudah cukup bagus-lah untuk satu-satunya Kage yang tidak bisa membuat sebuah naskah pidato. Mobil itu terus melaju, melewati setiap persimpangan dan setiap tikungan, dikawal dengan lima polisi : dua di depan, dan satu di posisi kiri, kanan, dan belakang. Juga dua orang agen special dari ANBU yang sedang menyetir mobil yang ditumpangi Hokage. Seperti agen lainnya, mereka sangat dingin pada siapapun, kecuali di luar jam kerja.

"nanti belikan aku makanan favoritku Shizune!" pinta Sang Hokage, Shizune hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali menatap ponselnya yang menyala.

Mobil mengkilap itu berhenti didepan sebuah gedung mewah dengan halaman yang luas dan pagar yang membatasinya. Tsunade dan Shizune keluar dari mobil, juga dua agen berpakaian serba rapi itu yang menyembunyikan sebuah pistol otomatis dibalik kemeja hitamnya. Sedangkan polisi yang lain menunggu diluar, dua agen itu mengantar dua VIP itu memasuki Gedung Hokage, dan meninggalkan mereka ketika semua selesai dengan aman.

Tsunade duduk di ruang kerjanya. dua buah rak dari kayu mahogani berisi segala macam kertas dan buku yang tertata rapi berada di samping kiri dan kanan ruangan bulat tersebut. Kursi dan meja kaca berada di tengah ruangan, sedangkan dibelakangnya adalah sebuah jendela berukuran persis dengan dindingnya, membuat seluruh gedung Konoha terlihat. Terutama dinding batu tinggi yang terukir wajah lima Hokage disana. Jendela itu sangat luas, bahkan terkadang Tsunade terpikirkan untuk meloncat menerobos kaca itu karena stress berat yang dialaminya. Bukan karena upah yang sedikit atau pelayanan yang kurang memuaskan, tapi karena harus menatapi kertas-kertas putih itu yang selalu ada di meja kerjanya setiap hari.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan diketuk pelan oleh seseorang. "masuk!" perintah Tsunade pada orang yang berdiri dibalik pintu tersebut. Shizune masuk sambil membawa sebuah kantong plastik besar berisi bungkusan makanan dan di tangan kirinya memegang dua botol minuman bersoda. Ia berjalan menghampiri "ini makanan yang anda minta" Shizune berjalan mendekati Tsunade kemudian meletakkan kantong plastik itu ke lantai dan dua minuman ringan itu diatas meja. "jadi kalau dihitung seluruhnya, anda berhutang lima ratus dua puluh lima ribu kepada saya" Ucapnya sesopan mungkin, sambil tersenyum.

Tsunade menganga, ia menatap rekan wanitanya itu dengan sedikit terkejut. "jadi selama ini kau menghitung seluruh hutangku?" Shizune hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Tsunade kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya "tenang saja Shizune, kapan-kapan pasti kubayar" ujarnya hingga ia tidak tahu kalau Shizune sudah pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa suara sedikitpun. Tsunade hanya mendesah pelan sambil melanjutkan tugasnya sambil sesekali meneguk minuman bersodanya, ia menyadari kalau harus bekerja di ruangan itu menunggu malam berikutnya dimana ia hanya akan tidur selama empat jam sehari.

Naruto duduk di sofa apartemennya. Kedua kakinya ia luruskan diatas sofa merah dan panjang itu. Pekerjaannya bersama Shikamaru tadi pagi cukup membuat sekujur paha hingga telapak kakinya terasa hancur dari dalam, entah kenapa hal ini terjadi, padahal biasanya walaupun harus berdiri hampir enam jam ia tidak pernah merasakan hal menyakitkan seperti ini. Menjadi seorang anggota kepolisian Konoha memang bukan merupakan cita-citanya sejak dulu, tapi aliran kehidupan menjadikannya seperti ini, jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah. Naruto mendongak ke arah jam dinding. Masih menunjukkan pukul delapan, tapi suasana sangat sepi seperti tengah malam, bahkan sejak siang hingga sekarang ia tidak pernah mendengar suara langkah kaki ataupun gurauan seseorang yang melewati lorong didepan ruang apartemennya.

Didepan sofa yang ia duduki adalah sebuah meja kayu dengan pot bunga ditengahnya, sedikit jauh dari meja itu adalah meja televisi yang diatasnya adalah televisi LED keluaran terbaru plus DVD player yang baru ia beli kemarin, disamping televis itu adalah sebuah foto Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke ketika mereka masih berada di akademi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan dibawahnya adalah sebuah lemari kecil dengan pintu kaca berwarna hitam yang berisi beberapa DVD film dan lagu-lagu kesukaannya.

Tepat sepuluh tahun lalu, Sasuke mengalami sebuah hal mengerikan yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Seluruh klan Uchiha dibantai habis oleh kakaknya sendiri, yaitu Itachi. Karena hal ini, Sasuke mengalami gangguan kejiwaan karena trauma dan sangat sedih yang membuat dirinya harus tinggal di kamar sempit Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Dia tumbuh besar disana, hingga sepuluh tahun mendatang ia ditemukan gantung diri didalam kamarnya.

Sedangkan Sakura, perempuan muda, cantik berambut pink itu sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia dulu tidak terlalu menyukai Naruto yang mungkin sifat menjengkelkannya. Ia juga dikenal sebagai wanita paling cengeng di akademi, sangat beda dengan sahabat dekatnya, Ino yang merupakan wanita cerdas dan tangguh. Ya, setelah tumbuh dewasa dan mengalami berbagai macam tantangan kehidupan, sekarang ia adalah seorang polisi wanita. Bukan polisi biasa, tapi pimpinan tertinggi di kepolisian Konoha. Bisa dibilang ia juga adalah bos dari Naruto dan Shikamaru yang terkenal kejeniusannya itu.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat, langkah kaki pertama di hari ini, semakin lama, suaranya semakin keras, hingga akhirnya suara ketukan pintu juga terdengar. _Siapa lagi itu?_. Dengan malas, Naruto berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Seorang pria muda dengan rambut yang dikuncir kebelakang berdiri di hadapan Naruto. "boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Shikamaru. Wajah dan suaranya selalu datar seperti biasa, bahkan terkadang sempat Naruto berpikir bahwa raut wajahnya yang tirus itulah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang lelaki yang sudah beristri.

"tentu" Naruto menjawab, kemudian lelaki sebayanya itu pun masuk kedalam ruangan apaertemen yang hangat. Ia duduk di sofa kemudian mengkonsentrasikan kedua matanya pada televisi yang menyala. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara _glek_ ketika Naruto menutup pintunya. "jadi… mmm… kenapa kau kesini?" Naruto bertanya sesopan mungkin. Padahal sebenarnya ia tidak ingin diganggu malam ini.

"aku kesini hanya stress karena Temari" Shikamaru mengungkapkan perasaannya malam ini. Tapi ia masih saja tidak menoleh pada Naruto.

"ada apa lagi dengan hubungan kalian?" Naruto tampak tak terkejut. Memang belakangan ini Shikamaru sering bertengkar dengan pasangannya itu, tidak seperti setengah tahun yang lalu, mereka masih romantis dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Temari merupakan seorang wanita muda yang berasal dari Sunagakure, yaitu saudara kandung dari sang Kazekage, Sabaku Gaara. Meskipun wanita, ia dan Kankuro merupakan pengawal setia Gaara. Kemanapun ia pergi, Temari dan Kankuro selalu ada disamping atasan sekaligus saudaranya tersebut. Kemanapun Gaara pergi, dua orang itu selalu mengikuti.

"kau tahu kan kalau sifat cemburunya yang terlalu berlebihan itu sangat merepotkanku" suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang berkeluh-kesah dan sedang dilanda keputusasaan. "dia datang ke rumahku, dan mengusirku dari kamarku sendiri" Shikamaru mendesah pelan. "hanya karena dia melihatku pulang bersama Sakura saja dia langsung mengomel seharian" mendesah kembali.

_Kasihan sekali nasib bocah ini_. Naruto berpikir, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin diganggu malam ini hingga rasa nyeri di kedua kakinya itu benar-benar hilang, tapi ia juga tidak mau meninggalkan seorang korban kecemburuan yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. "kau boleh tidur disini kalau kau mau" Naruto akhirnya dengan berat hati menawari.

"apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?" sekarang ini ia baru menolehkan kepalanya.

"tentu saja tidak" Naruto tersenyum.

"baiklah terima kasih Naruto. Sebagai balas budi, kapan-kapan kau akan aku traktir di ramen Ichiraku" ia tersenyum, senyum pertama sejak Naruto melihatnya di minggu ini.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju dapur, sedangkan pria dari klan Uzumaki itu kembali duduk di sofa untuk melihat televisinya yang sedang menyala. Setelah dilihat-lihat, ternyata film itu menarik juga. Seorang wanita dengan rok mini dan pakaiannya yang vulgar sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong hotel berbintang lima. Ia masuk kedalam sebuah pintu kamar, membukanya dengan lembut dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar dan berkumis tebal diatas moncong bibirnya.

Kedua orang itu saling memandangi satu sama lain, dan setelah semakin dekat, mereka berpelukan. Wajah mereka mendekat, bibir mereka semakin dekat, dekat dan…

Iklan memotong klimaks film tersebut. "sial!" naruto menggerutu karena itu merupakan adegan kesukaannya. Ia hanya bisa bersandar dan mendesah merasakan kekecewaan menyelubungi dirinya. Karena kesal, ia mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di meja kemudian meneguknya sedikit dan kembali menatap televisi.

"Uzumaki Karin bukan?" Shikamaru menyahut dari belakang, Naruto langsung spontan menoleh kearahnya. "aku dengar dia terkena kasus narkoba" lanjut Shikamaru.

"ya, semua heroin dan ekstasi itu sekarang berada di pihak kepolisian" Jawab Naruto.

"bagaimana kau tahu?" Shikamaru tampak heran.

"karena aku juga ikut serta dalam kasus tersebut" Jawab Naruto dengan bangga.

"lalu kenapa media tidak mengetahui hal itu?" Shikamaru masih bertanya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju belakang sofa agar bisa mendengar jawaban Naruto lebih jelas.

"perempuan itu berjanji akan mendonasikan lima puluh persen hartanya kepada negara asalkan kami mencegah media mengetahui hal itu" Naruto menjawabnya dengan datar, menandakan bahwa ia sudah bosan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"lima puluh persen?" ia terkejut dan berseru. "bukankah itu terlalu banyak?"

"hampir semua film yang ia perankan tidak laku terjual, akhirnya hanya sedikit sponsor yang datang mencarinya, jadi bisa dibilang kalau karir perempuan bintang porno itu hampir hancur" Naruto menjelaskan. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia berjalan dan duduk disamping Naruto, karena merasa kerongkongannya sedikit kering, akhirnya ia meminum gelas yang ada di atas meja meskipun ia tahu kalau tertempel bekas mulut Naruto disana.

Tsunade menguap lebar diatas lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya. jarum jam masih menunjuk angka sembilan, Tsunade tahu hal itu karena beberapa detik yang lalu ia sempat melirik jam dinding yang menempel diatas pintu ruangan. Tangan kanannya masih memegang sebuah bolpoin dan mengukir huruf per huruf sehingga menjadi satu kesatuan yang disebut kalimat.

Gemerlap bintang di langit malam menjadikan suasana di ruangan itu seperti nuansa romantis, mengingatkan Tsunade pada kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal, Dan Kato. Pria muda itu tewas ketika sebuah peluru mendarat tepat di jantungnya, peperangan dengan Suna lima puluh tahun lalu itu masih menempel erat didalam memori Tsunade yang kian menua.

Dua gelas minuman bersoda tergeletak di atas keramik lantai, tak terurus sama sekali. Tiba-tiba Shizune muncul dari balik pintu, mengagetkan Tsunade dan hampir mencoret kertas yang sedang ia tulis. Wanita berambut hitam itu mendekat dan meletakkan setumpuk kertas yang ia pegang di atas meja. "ini ada lagi yang harus anda kerjakan nona" ujarnya dengan sopan.

Tsunade meremas kepalanya. "apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?" keluhnya.

Shizune menatap wajah atasannya itu, kantung mata mulai terlihat dibawah kedua matanya. "apa harus saya panggilkan pelayan untuk membuatkan anda segelas kopi?" Shizune menawari, tapi Tsunade hanya diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia memukul meja sangat keras sambil berkata "aku akan minum beberapa gelas diluar". Shizune tahu arti sebenarnya dari kalimat _beberapa gelas_ yang Tsunade ucapkan, dan ia takut kalau malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, melelahkan, dan merepotkan hanya karena seorang atasan yang merupakan mantan seorang perempuan tua pemabuk dan gila judi.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah keluar dari dalam gedung, Shizune mengukuti atasannya yang sedang emosi itu dari belakang, menyerah kepada apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tsunade berbelok kiri pada sebuah pertigaan, kemudian setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia masuk kedalam sebuah bar. Suasana sangat sepi disana, hanya ada dua orang lelaki bartender dan satu orang pelanggan yang sedang membaca koran di kursi dekat jendela. Untuk menghindari kecurigaan, Tsunade duduk di kursi paling pojok yang tertutup oleh sebuah pembatas dari rotan yang dianyam.

"apa anda yakin dengan semua ini?" Tanya Shizune dengan sedikit ragu. Tsunade hanya menatapnya, kemudian berteriak ke arah bartender "tolong satu gelas!"

Lalu ia kembali menoleh pada Shizune. "apanya yang yakin? Tentu saja aku yakin"

Shizune hanya bisa pasrah, diam, dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan atasannya tersebut. Satu, dua, tiga, bahkan lima botol telah habis diteguknya, sudah tiga jam mereka duduk didalam bar sederhana itu. Dan Shizune sudah mempunyai firasat kalau lima botol adalah ukuran maksimum yang bisa Tsunade lalui, dan ia tahu kalau ia harus menuntun wanita itu hingga ke rumahnya dan kembali ke kantor untuk kembali mengerjakan sebuah laporan yang masih belum ia selesaikan tadi.

Tangan kiri Shizune melintang di belakang leher Tsunade yang sedang teler itu, sementara tangan kanannya memegangi tubuh Tsunade agar ia tidak terjatuh dan mulai bertingkah aneh. Kedua perempuan itu menaiki tangga hingga sampai ke lantai atas, ketika Shizune melihat kalau pintu kamar Tsunade terbuka lebar, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan membanting tubuh perempuan mabuk itu di atas kasurnya. Dalam sekejap, bau alkohol langsung menyebar ke seluruh kamar Tsunade. Shizune menatap bosnya yang sekarang sudah tertidur disana, sambil mendesah pelan ia bergumam "pekerjaan yang melelahkan". Muak karena bau alkohol yang menyengat hidungnya, ia segera keluar dari rumah itu melewati pintu belakang karena ia tahu kalau pintu depan pasti sudah terkunci, sedangkan kuncinya ada didalam saku Tsunade dan ia tidak mau kembali medekat perempuan mabuk itu.

Shizune berjalan kembali menuju gedung Hokage dan masuk, ia tidak menyapa dua orang polisi yang sedang berdiri dan berjaga disamping pintu gedung, ia hanya diam dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah gelap itu. Menaiki tangga yang memutar dan menyusuri koridor yang remang-remang, setelah itu ia masuk kedalam ruangannya dan kembali mengetik diatas _keyboard_ laptopnya.

Ruangan itu memang lebih sempit dari ruangan kerja Tsunade, dengan sebuah tirai cokelat yang menutupi jendela yang terpasang di sisi kiri dan kanan ruangan. Lampu neon panjang menempel di langit-langit ruangan, menerangi ruangan itu dari kegelapan malam hari.

Shizune sebenarnya hanyalah seorang anggota kepolisian biasa, tapi karena ia sangat akrab dan sudah menjadi pelindung Tsunade selama beberapa tahun, akhirnya ia dijadikan asisten pribadinya yang tentu saja mendapat gaji tiga kali lipat dari seorang polwan biasa. Shizune melirik arlojinya, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa sudah lewat tengah malam begini ia masih tidak merasakan kantuk. Sebenarnya jam kerjanya sudah selesai pukul dua belas malam, tepat tujuh menit yang lalu. Tapi setelah berdiam diri dan berpikir di dalam ruangan ber-AC itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuat laporan.

Pengiriman emas ke Suna akan dilakukan pagi ini, sehingga ia harus mencatat semua hal mengenai transaksi tersebut, meliputi gaji penambang, jumlah emas, jumlah pasukan yang diimpor, dan masih banyak lainnya. Daripada harus mengerjakan besok pagi dan mendapat omelan besar-besaran dari Tsunade karena terlambat menyampaikan laporan, Shizune memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya sekarang dan setelah ini selesai, ia akan kembali ke rumahnya dan tidur.

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering memecah kesunyian di malam itu. Shizune berpikir. _Siapa juga yang telepon malam-malam begini?_. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon itu dengan kasar dan bertanya "halo?"

"apakah ini nona Shizune?" suara seorang laki-laki terdengar, sepertinya satpam yang berjaga diluar, tapi tumben lelaki itu belum pulang.

"ya betul. Ada apa ya?" shizune bertanya tegas padanya.

"ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda" ucap lelaki itu.

"apa?" siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinya saat lewat tengah malam. "siapa? Katakan padanya aku sedang sibuk, suruh dia meneleponku besok!"

"maaf nona, tapi sekarang ini dia sedang menuju ke kantor anda" suara lelaki itu terdengar gugup.

"apa?" Shizune membentak. "kau membiarkan orang lain menuju kesini?" Shizune mematikan telepon itu dengan kasar dan berjalan menuju pintu, ketika ia membuka pintu, seorang lelaki muda berambut merah sedang berdiri disana dan menatap Shizune dengan tajam.

"tuan Kazekage?" Shizune sangat terkejut, hampir saja ia mengutuk lelaki itu. "jadi, apa anda ingin menemui saya?" Shizune bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Nona Tsunade" pinta lelaki bernama Gaara itu.

"maaf, tapi saat ini nona Tsunade sedang tidur di rumahnya" Jawab Shizune.

"kalau begitu," Gaara mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas hitamnya, setelah beberapa detik tangan kanannya merogoh saku dari balik baju mahal itu, ia memberikan Shizune sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat. "berikan ini kepadanya ketika ia sudah bangun"

"baiklah" Shizune mengangguk, kemudian Gaara meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata apapun. _Dasar lelaki tidak tahu diri_.

Shizune menutup pintu ruangannya tersebut, kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya. Kedua bola matanya masih menatap amplop dengan tulisan rahasia berwarna merah tercetak di depannya. Shizune menerawang isi dari amplop itu dengan cahaya lampu neon di ruangannya, samar-samar terlihat kalau isinya hanyalah sebuah kertas. Setelah mengetahui kalau benda itu tidak terlalu mencurigakan bagi Tsunade, ia meletakkan amplop itu ke atas meja dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya. _Ini akan sangat merepotkan_.

Tsunade membuka matanya dengan ragu, seberkas cahaya putih mulai memasuki pupil wanita itu. Ia bangun, kepalanya masih terasa berputar kesana kemari, badannya juga terasa tidak mempunyai tenaga sama sekali. Dengan sangat perlahan ia mencoba bangun, matanya melirik ke seluruh sisi ruangan. Tempat tidur yang nyaman, tirai berwarna cokelat yang menutupi jendela besar dibaliknya, sebuah rak kecil yang diatasnya adalah segenggam ponsel dan sebuah sobekan kertas. Tsunade mengambil kertas itu ketika dia melihat ada tulisan diatasnya. Dan dia membacanya : _Shizune_. Sekejap ia langsung tahu kalau yang membawanya kesini ketika dia mabuk adalah Shizune, asistennya yang setia.

Tsunade membungkuk, ia memakai sepatu _high hills_ yang terjajar diatas lantai keramik yang mengkilap itu. Karena merasa cukup yakin dengan tubuhnya, akhirnya ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Ia menoleh ke kanan, lorong itu gelap dan hanya terlihat lampu menyala di ujungnya. Tsunade menuruni tangga dan sampai di ruang tamu dan ruang makan. Ia melirik ke pintu depan, tertutup dan terkunci. _Pasti Shizune lewat pintu belakang_. Pikirnya sambil berjalan menuju yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Ketika Tsunade sudah keluar dari rumah tiga lantai itu, ia sampai di taman belakang rumahnya. Sebuah air mancur berada di tengah taman berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu, pagar-pagar besi beralirkan listrik membatasi taman, tapi hanya jika dia tidur, maka pagar itu akan ia nyalakan, sementara di samping kiri dan kanan taman adalah sebuah pohon yang besar dan tinggi, bahkan Tsunade saja tidak tahu apa nama pohon itu sebenarnya. Terkadang ketika tidak ada kerjaan, Tsunade selalu duduk dan bersantai dibawah pohon itu, mengenang masa lalunya yang indah dan juga pahit.

Ketika Tsunade keluar dari taman yang luas itu, ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar hingga sampai di Gedung Hokage, tempat kerjanya. Jarak dari rumah ke tempat kerjanya hanyalah sepuluh sampai lima belas menit berjalan kaki, jadi Tsunade tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan mobil dari garasinya untuk pergi bekerja. Ketika dia sampai, dia masuk, berjalan diatas tanah berumput di halaman gedung, dari kejauhan dia melihat dua orang kepolisian sedang berdiri di samping pintu masuk gedung.

"selamat malam nona Tsunade" sapa seorang lelaki dengan rambut pendek dan alis tebalnya. Tsunade kenal dengan pria muda itu, Rock Lee namanya, dia pria yang bersemangat dalam hal apapun, tapi terkadang semangatnya yang tinggi itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang ceroboh.

"kenapa kalian berdua masih disini?" Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura menyuruh kami untuk berjaga disini sampai fajar" Jawab lelaki satunya, dia mempunyai rambut yang panjang dan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Dia adalah salah satu dari keluarga Hyuuga, namanya Hyuuga Neji. Bocah lelaku berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga tingkat atas.

"baiklah kalau begitu" Tsunade langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan sampai di sebuah lorong yang memutar. Lorong itu gelap, satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah lampu kecil yang menempel di dinding kanan dan kiri ruangan. Tsunade berjalan tanpa keraguan, sambil kedua tangannya merapikan rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan. Tsunade melirik ke sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan _Hokage's Assistant_, dia bergumam. _Apakah Shizune masih didalam?_. Tanpa memperdulikan hal itu, Tsunade tetap berjalan terus hingga sampai di ruang kerjanya.

Ketika masuk, pemandangan yang sama ia lihat, tumpukan kertas di meja, bolpoin dan tas berwarna ungu tergeletak di lantai bersama dengan dua botol minuman bersoda dan beberapa kertas yang sudah kotor. Tsunade duduk di kursinya, kemudian tangan kanannya mengambil bolpoin silver tersebut dan mulai menulis.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia ingat, dua hari yang lalu kantornya diberi sebuah televisi yang akan diletakkan diatas rak yang tergantung diatas pintu. _Bodoh sekali aku_. Tsunade berdiri, ia mengambil sebuah remote hitam yang tergeletak di salah satu rak buku tersebut. Kemudian dengan hati yang gembira, ia menekan tombol _on_ dan TV pun menyala. Ia kembali duduk di kursi sambil mencari _channel_ yang bagus untuk dilihat, tapi apa, semuanya sampah, tidak ada yang pantas untuk dilihat. Tapi, sebuah hal terjadi, entah kenapa Tsunade mendengar suara tembakan di malam itu. Dengan bergegas ia keluar, berlari melewati lorong yang gelap tadi, menuruni tangga, dan ketika ia keluar, ia melihat Neji terbaring dengan dada berlumuran darah, sedangkan Lee berada disampingnya, terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

* * *

buat Guest dan Manguni : thanks ya buat reviewnya :D


	2. The Explosion

Naruto menguap lebar hingga seluruh lambung dan paru-parunya terisi udara. Ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin menusuk seluruh kulit di tubuhnya, ketika ia mendengar suara orang berbicara, ia terbangun dan menoleh pada televisi yang menyala, seorang wanita cantik yang mempunyai pupil berwarna merah cerah sedang menyiarkan berita di televisi. Tanpa memperdulikan semua itu, Naruto berdiri dan beranjak ke dapur. Diatas meja ia melihat sebuah gelas berisi serbuk kopi instan dan sebatang sendok _stainless steel_. Ia melirik ke arah pojok ruang dapur, lampu dispenser sudah menyala hijau, pertanda bahwa air yang keluar akan terasa sangat panas. Naruto membawa gelas itu dan mengisinya dengan air panas dari dispenser, setelah itu ia mematikannya.

Sambil mengaduk segelas kopi yang ia pegang dengan perlahan, ia berjalan keluar dari dapur dan mengintip ke arah kamarnya yang terbuka. Shikamaru berada diatas ranjangnya, tidur dengan kepala di guling dan kaki di bantal, mendengkur dengan keras. _Jenius tukang tidur_. Naruto meneguk kopi itu sedikit dan duduk di sofa merahnya. Ketika ponselnya berdering dengan keras, ia meletakkan kopi itu di meja dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"halo?" Naruto bertanya.

"Naruto, cepat kemarilah, Gedung Hokage, sekarang!" suara seorang wanita terdengar panik. Naruto mengenali suara itu, Sakura, atasannya sendiri sekaligus teman baiknya.

"tunggu dulu, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Neji tertembak" ketika mendengar jawaban itu, Naruto langsung membanting ponselnya ke meja dan bergegas menuju kamar. Ia mengobrak-obrak tubuh Shikamaru sambil berteriak "Shikamaru… Shikamaru…"

"ada apa?" Shikamaru terbangun dengan kesal.

"Neji tertembak"

"apa? Bagaimana?" Shikamaru langsung terbelalak. Kata-kata _Neji tertembak_ seolah menjadi obat yang manjur untuk membangunkannya. Kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan seluruh sisa tidurnya lenyap seketika.

"kita harus ke gedung Hokage, sekarang!"

Mobil Mercedes hitam milik Shikamaru melesat di jalanan yang sepi, setelah mendengar kabar tentang keadaan Neji, ia langsung ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada temannya itu. Begitu pula Naruto, lelaki muda berambut pirang itu merasa marah karena ada seseorang yang berani melukai sahabatnya. Meskipun sedikit sombong, Neji selalu mempunyai niat yang baik, ia selalu melindungi temannya dengan nyawanya sendiri. Hanya saja masa lalunya yang buruk itulah yang membuat dirinya tidak disukai sebagian orang.

Mercedes hitam itu berhenti sembarangan di depan pagar gedung Hokage. Halaman luas gedung itu telah dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil milik detektif, kepolisian, pers, dan petugas forensik. Ketika mereka berdua melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang, Shikamaru dan Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Naruto spontan begitu ia dan Shikamaru sudah berada di hadapan Sakura.

"dia tidak apa-apa, peluru itu hanya mendarat disamping jantungnya" Jawab Sakura. "saat ini Neji sudah dibawah ke rumah sakit Konoha, aku akan meliburkannya sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih"

Naruto berhembus lega, kecemasannya mulai berkurang setelah mendengar jawaban itu. "lalu bagaimana dengan Lee, aku dengar kau menyuruhnya untuk berjaga-jaga disini sampai fajar tiba" Shikamaru tiba-tiba menyahut.

"dia sedikit syok" Jawab Sakura dengan datar, seperti dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan Lee.

"jadi begitu ya?" Naruto tertunduk sedih, menyerapi semua kepahitan yang ia terima hari ini. Kemudian ia mendongak keatas, melihat langit yang semakin membiru, bintang yang semakin pudar dan bulan yang semakin redup terkena fajar. Naruto melirik arlojinya, pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit, berarti ia hanya tidur selama enam jam lebih.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, aku akan menyerahkan semua ini pada kalian berdua" Sakura menjelaskan. "karena kalian sudah lama tidak mendapat tugas lapangan, maka ini kesempatan kalian"

"bagus!" Naruto berseru gembira. Ia merasa kalau akan membalas perbuatan orang yang berani melukai kawannya.

"jika kalian berhasil menemukan pembunuhnya," sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir Sakura. "maka kalian akan kumasukkan kedalam unit rahasia ANBU yang kebetulan saat ini sedang kekurangan"

"ANBU?" Shikamaru terkejut, selama ia menjadi polisi, ia tidak pernah terbayang untuk masuk ke unit rahasia itu. "apa kau bercanda?"

"tapi bukankah untuk masuk kesitu, kita harus menjalani pelatihan selama dua sampai tiga tahun?" Naruto menyangkal. "apalagi biaya pelatihannya yang besar"

"tenang saja Naruto, semua itu sudah aku atur" Jawab Sakura dengan santai. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Sakura merogoh saku celananya dan melihat layar _handphone_ tersebut. Setelah itu ia menoleh pada dua pria yang sedang berdiri di depannya, ia menunjuk hanphonenya, pertanda bahwa _maaf, ada telepon yang harus kujawab_.

"halo?" Sakura berjalan menjauh dari mereka berdua. Beberapa pembicaraan Sakura terdengar jelas dan beberapa lainnya terdengar samar-samar. Naruto melihat arlojinya, masih pukul lima lebih dua belas menit. Pembicaraannya dengan Sakura tadi hanya menghabiskan dua menit saja. Ia mendesah pelan, sebenarnya rasa nyeri di kedua kakinya masih belum hilang, dan ia berharap agar tidak bertambah parah setelah ia menggunakan kedua kendaraan standard manusia itu untuk menuju kesini.

Ia menoleh pada Shikamaru, pria muda itu masih saja seperti dulu, selalu menatap awan di langit kalau sedang menganggur. Dahulu ketika Naruto masih belum mengenal Shikamaru sewaktu mereka berdua masih di akademi, Naruto selalu ingin menjadi orang cerdas sepertinya, tapi entah kenapa setelah melewati berbagai rintangan menuju kedewasaan. Ia tahu kalau setiap orang selalu memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan, tinggal kita saja yang harus mengetahui apa kekurangan dan kelebihan kita, dan setelah itu, kita dapat memilih untuk mengembangkan kelebihan kita atau justru pasrah pada kekurangan yang kita miliki.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, maaf, aku harus segera ke kantor, ada hal penting yang harus kukerjakan" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba, membangunkan Naruto dan Shikamaru dari lamunannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu" Jawab Shikamaru.

"tentang pembunuhan itu, aku serahkan pada kalian berdua" Sakura berlari meninggalkan mereka sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Wanita itu menghilang ketika membiarkan dirinya masuk kedalam mobil dan melesat menjauh dari sana.

Pukul delapan pagi, empat jam setelah Neji tertembak. Shizune membuka matanya, sinar mentari pagi yang menyusup melalui jendela ruangan menyilaukan kedua matanya yang hitam. Ia melihat sekeliling, mencoba menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya, membuang sisa-sisa tidurnya dan setelah beberapa saat ia sadar kalau ia tertidur di ruang kerjanya, didepan laptopnya yang menyala, setelah kasus pembunuhan tadi malam, ia memang merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk. _Jam berapa ini?_. Shizune mendongak keatas, pukul delapan. Ia merogoh saku bajunya dan menyalakan ponsel, tetapi ternyata memang sepi, tidak ada satu pun panggilan masuk ke nomor ponselnya.

Ia menoleh kekanan, tepat disebelah laptop itu terbaring sebuah amplop cokelat, pemberian Kazekage tadi malam. Karena ingat, Shizune langsung menyambar amplop itu dan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor dan mengetuk pintu bertuliskan _5__th__ Hokage_ disana. "Nona Tsunade, boleh aku masuk?". Setelah mendengar respon dari dalam, Shizune langsung menarik _handle_ pintu dan mendorong pintu berwarna cokelat tersebut.

"ada apa Shizune?" Tsunade sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, sedang menulis sesuatu. Dua buah botol yang sudah dari kemarin itu masih saja tergeletak di lantai beserta dua buah kantong plastic berisi bungkus makanan yang sudah kosong.

"ada surat dari Kazekage" Shizune menunjukkan amplop yang dipegangnya itu pada Tsunade.

"Kazekage?" Tanyanya heran. "kapan dia kesini?" perempuan itu mengambil amplop dari tangan Shizune dan membaca tulisan di muka amplop.

"mungkin, beberapa saat sebelum Neji ditembak" Jawab Shizune dengan ragu.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi?" Tsunade bertanya.

"ya ini laporan untuk transaksi hari ini dengan Suna" Shizune memberikan sebuah lembaran dengan tabel, angka-angka, grafik dan beberapa macam lainnya yang tercetak pada kertas itu.

Tanpa melihatnya pun Tsunade langsung menerima kertas itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja dan kembali bertanya. "itu saja?"

"ya" Shizune menjawabnya sesopan mungkin meskipun dengan kata-kata yang sangat singkat. Kemudian saat ia melihat Tsunade kembali konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, ia langsung melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke kantornya. Ia membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya bersandar diatas kursi dan menghembuskan nafas keluhan.

Tsunade merobek ujung amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah kertas yang dilipat. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca seluruh isinya. Belum sampai kedua matanya sampai di baris akhir. Tsunade merasakan aliran adrenalin yang membuatnya berteriak "keparat!" ia membanting kertas itu diatas meja sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya tersebut, membuat seluruh barang yang diatasnya tercecer di lantai. Dengan napas yang membara-bara ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"halo?" suara seorang lelaki muncul.

"suruh Gaara kemari, katakan padanya ini dari Hokage!" tanpa alasan apapun Tsunade langsung menutup telepon dan membantingnya ke lantai hingga seluruh bagian ponsel itu terpisah satu sama lain.

Bermil-mil jauh dari Konoha. Didalam sebuah rumah sederhana yang memiliki satu kamar mandi dan tidur, serta satu dapur dan ruang tamu. Seorang wanita muda yang cantik sedang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memakai sebuah _tanktop_ dan celana pendek yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Didalam pikirannya masih terkenang masa lalunya bersama keluarga serta teman-temannya yang berada di Konoha. Pekerjaannya yang mengharuskan ia pergi ke penjuru dunia membuat ia sulit untuk menghubungi keluarganya.

Ketika ia seluruh tubuhnya telah bertumpu pada tulang duduknya, ia menempelkan kaki-kakinya yang putih itu ke lantai dan berdiri. Sambil sesekali meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, ia menguap lebar kemudian kembali melakukan peregangan. Wanita itu melirik keatas dinding, jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih empat puluh sembilan menit. Tapi cuaca cerah membuat seolah waktu itu sudah tengah hari.

Hinata, itulah namanya. Wanita dari keluarga Hyuuga kalangan atas itu memang sangat polos dan pemalu, meskipun begitu, dia mempunyai tekad yang kuat untuk membanggakan seluruh keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk diatas kursi sederhananya. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas, hanya sebuah jendela dan pintu, dan juga tiga buah kursi terjajar di tengah ruangan, didepannya adalah sebuah televisi murahan dengan merk yang tidak terlalu terkenal.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Hinata mengambil ponsel silver tersebut dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk. "halo?" Tanyanya dengan sopan.

"dengan Nona Hyuuga Hinata?" suara seorang wanita terdengar, suaranya tegas dan pasti.

"ya, anda siapa ya?" Hinata menanyainya balik.

"sepupu anda, Hyuuga Neji tertembak tadi malam, saya harap anda segera ke Konoha untuk menjenguknya" setelah si penelepon mengatakan hal itu, ia menutup telepon tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hinata yang mendengar itu tentu saja sangat kaget. Ia berdiri, bergegas masuk ke kamarnya, dan berganti pakaian. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, ia kembali menyalakan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. "halo?" suara seorang lelaki terdengar.

"pak, boleh saya cuti hari ini?" Tanyanya sesopan mungkin.

"kenapa?" lelaki dalam telepon itu heran.

"sepupu saya, terjadi kecelakaan pada sepupu saya" Jawab Hinata yang semakin panik dan cemas.

"baiklah kalau begitu, semoga sepupumu cepat sembuh ya Hinata" suara lelaki itu terdengar sangat lembut dan ramah.

"terima kasih ya pak" beberapa saat kemudian, sesuatu melintas dengan cepat di pikiran Hinata. "oh ya pak, saya mau ke Konoha, jam berapa pesawat berangkat kesana?"

"Konoha?" lelaki itu berseru. "pesawatnya akan berangkat satu setengah jam lagi, sebaiknya kau harus cepat kesini Hinata"

Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Hinata langsung menutup teleponnya dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar negara. Dalam hati ia masih berharap kalau tidak akan terjadi hal buruk yang menimpa Neji. Ia merasa sangat menyesal telah bekerja menjadi seorang pramugari pesawat, ia hanya memikirkan keadaan dirinya sendiri, ia sudah lupa dengan semua hal yang membawanya kemari. Tapi mungkin setelah Neji sembuh, Hinata akan mencari pekerjaan di Konoha agar ia bisa selalu berkumpul dengan semua keluarganya.

Sebuah pesawat dua lantai bertuliskan _Konoha Airlines_ telah _take off_ setelah aba-aba dari menara. Pesawat berwarna hijau dan putih itu perlahan melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman aspal. Hingga setelah beberapa saat, pesawat itu terlihat semakin kecil dan menghilang di angkasa yang biru.

_Beberapa jam kemudian…_

Setelah Hinata keluar dari Bandara Konoha, ia langsung berlari keluar dan masuk kedalam mobil taksi yang berhenti didepan pintu utama. "rumah sakit konoha" pintanya. Sopir yang duduk di depan itu memang khusus ditugaskan untuk taksi di Bandara, karena itu ia memakai pakaian serba rapi seperti dasi, kemeja, kacamata, rambut yang disisir, dan sepatu yang mengkilap. Mobil yang Hinata tumpangi juga bisa dikatakan sebagai mobil mewah karena tempat duduknya yang nyaman, free _wi-fi_, dan juga merk mobil yang tidak kalah terkenal. Sebuah Mercedes Benz S Class berwarna hitam. Mobil itu melesat di jalan raya. Hinata menatap keluar jendela, sudah banyak perubahan sejak ia keluar dari Konoha, padahal belum cukup lama ia bekerja diluar negeri, tapi sudah banyak perubahan yang ia lihat disini.

Ketika secara tiba-tiba sang sopir menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak, Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya dan menyadari kalau ia sudah sampai di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dari kaca spion terlihat jelas kalau sopir itu sedang memandangi penumpang wanitanya dengan tajam, ekspresi wajahnya yang datar mengatakan _Berikan uangnya dan cepat keluar!_. Hinata langsung merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan sopir taksi itu beberapa lembar uang yang cukup besar. Setelah itu, ia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit dua puluh lantai itu. Ia masuk, perasaan cemasnya bertambah ketika kaki kanannya menginjak keramik mengkilap yang melapisi lantai tempat penuh penyakit itu.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang pegawai wanita yang berada di kasir bertanya ketika Hinata berhenti di hadapannya dengan napas tersengal.

"Hyuuga Neji, dimana dia?" Tanya Hinata dengan panik.

Tanpa berkata-kata, wanita muda itu mengetik sesuatu dan melihat ke layar monitor yang berada diatas meja. Setelah beberapa saat kedua matanya mengamati, ia kembali menoleh pada Hinata. "dia ada di lantai sepuluh, kamar nomor 20A" wanita itu tersenyum.

"terima kasih" Hinata langsung berlari menuju lift dan menekan tombol sepuluh. Setelah beberapa saat ia berdiri di ruangan sempit itu, Hinata keluar dan sampai di sebuah ruangan berbentuk lingkaran yang luas. Di tengah ruangan itu adalah sebuah akuarium dengan ikan arwana didalamnya, sementara di setiap arah utara, selatan, timur dan barat lingkaran terdapat sebuah lorong panjang yang terhubung pada ruangan lain. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke segala arah, ketika mata kanannya menangkap sebuah tulisan _20A_ yang menempel pada pintu suatu ruangan, Hinata langsung berlari memasuki ruangan itu. _Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Neji_.

Sebuah mobil BMW Z3 berwarna silver melesat di jalanan Konoha. Mobil mewah itu dikawal oleh sepuluh orang kepolisian dengan tanda jam pasir di lengan kanannya. Mobil itu melaju melewati berbagai persimpangan dan tikungan, seolah ia adalah pemilik seluruh jalan raya di kota ini. Semua orang yang lewat menatap konvoi itu dengan pandangan curiga, dan juga ada sebagian yang tidak peduli dan _masa bodoh dengan semuanya_. Konvoi itu berhenti didepan sebuah gedung yang sudah tak asing lagi, Gedung Hokage. Ketika Sang Kazekage keluar dari mobil BMW itu, dua orang langsung sigap berjalan di samping kiri dan kanannya. Di kirinya adalah seorang lelaki dengan tato garis-garis berwarna ungu di wajahnya, dia adalah Kankuro. Sementara di samping kanan tidak lain adalah kekasih Shikamaru, wanita muda berambut pirang bernama Temari.

Tiga orang itu masuk kedalam gedung, berjalan menaiki tangga dan menyusuri sebuah lorong. Sabaku Gaara berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan _Hokage_ menempel disana. Ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan lembut dan tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang marah. Gaara tahu isyarat itu, ia menoleh kebelakang, kearah kedua pengawalnya. "kalian boleh pergi sekarang" ucap Gaara. Kedua pengawal setianya itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan mereka berdua tepatnya.

Gaara melangkah masuk, kini didalam ruangan itu hanya tertinggal dua orang pemimpin kota besar yang sedang menjalani proses-proses perdamaian. "ada apa Tsunade?" dengan santainya Gaara bertanya.

"apa maksud dari semua ini?" Tsunade menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang sudah lusuh, kertas yang merupakan isi dari surat yang diberikan Gaara tadi malam. Gaara tidak peduli pada kertas yang Tsunade tunjukkan. Ia menoleh kebelakang Tsunade, dibalik jendela kaca lebar itu ada seorang lelaki yang perutnya terikat oleh sebuah besi, dibelakang besi itu adalah sebuah katrol yang membuat pria _cleaning service_ itu bisa bergelantungan diluar gedung. Pria muda dengan tato taring berwarna merah di kedua pipinya itu memiliki mata yang tajam, ia sedang membersihkan jendela ruangan hokage dengan lap dan sebuah semprotan mengandung sabun. Setelah lelaki itu sudah selesai mengelap seluruh jendela, ia memutar katrol yang menempel di punggungnya dan bergerak naik.

Tsunade menggebrak meja, berusaha membangkitkan Gaara dari lamunannya. "jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Tsunade. "kenapa kau menolak perjanjian perdamaian kita!"

"Nona Tsunade, sebenarnya dari awal aku tidak pernah setuju dengan keputusan anda, tapi saya hanya ingin melindungi penduduk dan masyarakat saya dari serangan para tentara anda. Karena itu saya terpaksa harus melakukan ini" Jawab Gaara.

Tiba-tiba Shizune masuk sambil membawa segelas the hangat, ia berjalan sedikit menunduk ketika melewati dua pemimpin tersebut. "ini teh yang anda minta Nona Tsunade" ucap Shizune sambil meletakkan teh tersebut keatas meja kemudian berlalu pergi. Tsunade meneguk minuman tersebut dengan harapan hatinya yang saat ini sedang panas bisa kembali dingin.

Kankuro dan Temari sudah berada diluar, bersama para anggota kepolisian Suna lainnya. Mereka berdua bersandar disamping mobil Kazekage sambil mengobrol tentang sesuatu, menunggu VIP mereka selesai dengan urusannya.

"jadi, kenapa kalian keluar?" Tanya seorang lelaki berkumis, salah satu dari anggota kepolisian Sunagakure.

"Gaara yang menyuruh kami keluar" Jawab Temari tiba-tiba. Rambutnya yang dikuncir kebelakang itu bergoyang-goyang diterpa angin siang.

"sepertinya mereka berdua sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia" sahut Kankuro sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang terlipat.

"oh" lelaki berkumis itu menghisap batang rokoknya. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menghembuskan asap putih itu dari mulutnya.

Temari melihat sekeliling, untuk sejenak ia merasa takjub dengan desain arsitektur gedung itu, begitupula halamannya yang luas dengan pohon yang tertanam di sekeliling dan dikelilingi oleh semak belukar dan bunga-bunga yang tertanam di sebelah pintu masuk. Tapi, ia merasa heran ketika melihat dua orang sedang bersandar di sebuah Mercedes berwarna hitam yang terparkir di sebelah gedung. "sedang apa mereka disini?" Tanya Temari pada Kankuro.

"entahlah," Kankuro mengangkat pundaknya. "yang aku dengar, semalam seorang polisi tertembak, tapi pelaku masih belum ditemukan" Kankuro menjelaskan.

Temari hanya mengangguk. "lalu?"

"mungkin mereka berdua hanya ditugaskan untuk berjaga-jaga disini" Kankuro menjawab seadanya.

BLAAARRR!

Naruto berusaha bangun, kepalanya terasa sakit, ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa walaupun ia bisa melihat beberapa mobil polisi berhenti disana. Dengan menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, ia bangun dan berdiri, perlahan pandangannya menjadi normal dan ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Semula kedua matanya tertuju pada bangunan yang sudah hancur, bangunan dimana tempat Hokage dan pegawai pemerintah lainnya bekerja. Tapi ketika ia melihat Shikamaru terbaring tak sadarkan diri disana, ia langsung menghampirinya. "Shikamaru… Shikamaru… Bangunlah cepat!"

"apa yang terjadi?" Shikamaru berusaha bangun, tampak kepala kirinya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"gedung Hokage meledak" Naruto menjawabnya spontan.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Shikamaru langsung bangun dan menolehkan kepalanya pada gedung yang telah hancur itu. Gedung itu telah hancur sepenuhnya, hanya tinggal beberapa tiang penyangga yang sudah rusak yang masih berdiri, sementara semua lantai atas telah menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan kecil.

"bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Shikamaru kembali menatap Naruto.

"mana aku tahu"

Dari kejauhan terlihat Sakura keluar dari pintu mobilnya dan berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. "apa yang terjadi?"

"Gedung Hokage meledak" Jawab Naruto.

"ya aku sudah tahu itu, maksudku bagaimana bisa?" Sakura sedikit kehilangan kesabaran.

Naruto hanya mengangkat pundak.

"ayo, luka itu harus segera disembuhkan" Sakura membantu kedua temannya berjalan menuju mobil ambulan. Ketika sudah sampai, mereka duduk di dalam mobil itu, sedangkan petugas forensik yang bertugas sedang menyembuhkan luka di seluruh tubuh mereka. Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika lengan kirinya yang terluka diberi sebuah cairan dan dilkeringkan dengan kain.

"apa ada yang bisa kalian ingat sebelum ledakan ini terjadi?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"tidak" Naruto menjawabnya langsung.

"apa kalian tahu hal apa saja yang terjadi sebelum ledakan?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"ya, Kazekage datang kemari beserta polisi dan dua pengawal setianya, Kankuro dan kekasih Shikamaru" Jawab Naruto. Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Kazekage? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sakura dengan spontan.

"entahlah" dan setelah sesuatu melintas di pikiran Naruto, ia langsung bertanya "nenek Tsunade, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"kami sedang mencarinya dibawah puing-puing bangunan itu" Sakura terlihat sedih.

"lalu Shizune?" Shikamaru yang dari tadi diam akhirnya mulai bicara, terlihat kepalanya sudah diperban.

"dia tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit syok dan patah tulang" tiba-tiba terdengar dari kejauhan seseorang memanggil namanya, Sakura langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berlari menuju bangunan yang hancur itu. Naruto yang penasaran akhirnya turun dari mobil dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Diatas tumpukan dinding yang hacur itu, dua orang lelaki sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya, dan ketika dilihat, benda itu adalah manusa, manusia yang sudah hangus. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah menghitam. Naruto merasakan gejolak di perutnya ketika melihat manusia yang sudah hangus itu. Meskipun dari kejauhan, Naruto bisa melihat kalau Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

Pukul satu siang. Beberapa anggota kepolisan sedang berada didepan sebuah ruang pasien. Mereka terlihat cemas dan sedang menunggu sesuatu yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto yang sejak dua jam lalu berdiri masih terlihat khawatir. Sementara Shikamaru, wajahnya memang datar, tapi dari matanya terlihat jelas kalau ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Naruto langsung bertanya ketika Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu.

"maaf" Sakura menjawab, ia tertunduk sedih dan memegang pundak kawannya itu pertanda bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa sang pasien. "para dokter sudah melakukan yang terbaik, tapi, Nona Tsunade sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan"

Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk sedih. Tsunade adalah salah satu orang yang sangat peduli dengannya, ia telah mengajari Naruto banyak hal penting. Tapi kini, sisa dari wanita itu hanyalah raganya yang sudah hangus dan siap untuk dimasukkan ke kamar mayat.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu dua puluh empat menit untuk pergi dari rumah sakit menuju kantor polisi. Semua saksi telah dikumpulkan dan semua barang bukti telah diamankan. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan cepat menuju gedung sepuluh lantai tersebut. Diatas gedung itu tertempel tulisan yang sangat besar. _Markas Besar Kepolisian Konoha_. Udara dingin dan keramaian pegawai langsung menyambut ketika mereka bertiga memasuki gedung itu. Sakura memberikan tanda pengenalnya pada petugas yang ada disana, kemudian setelah lelaki berbadan besar itu selesai mengamati tanda pengenal milik Sakura, ia memberikannya kembali. "ayo lewat sini!" Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah lift, Naruto dan Shikamaru mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naruto yang dari tadi penasaran akhirnya bertanya "kemana kita sekarang?"

"interogasi" Jawab Sakura singkat. Kemudian terdengar suara _ting_ dari lift tersebut, dan pintu terbuka. Sebelum keluar, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, melihat di lantai berapa ia berada. Lalu, ia dan yang dua temannya berjalan memasuki sebuah koridor dan bertemu dengan penjaga lainnya. Lelaki itu sedang menjaga pintu yang berada di sampingnya. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, kemudian lelaki itu membukakan pintu untuk atasannya tersebut.

Didalam ruangan itu lebih sepi, semua polisi yang sedang tak bertugas bekerja disana, di setiap bangku dan meja. Bagi Naruto dan Shikamaru, ini merupakan neraka dalam kehidupannya. Menggarap puluhan kertas setiap hari memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali masuk ke ruangan lainnya. Ruangan yang sangat sepi, didalam ruangan itu hanyalah ada satu orang yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Pria itu sepertinya berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahun lebih, tapi dari wajahnya semua orang bisa melihat kalau ia menjalani hidupnya dengan kebahagiaan. Disamping lelaki itu adalah sebuah pintu besi dengan kaca anti peluru diatasnya.

"biarkan kami masuk!" pinta Sakura dengan pelan ketika ia menghampiri lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu berdiri, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam saku celananya dan membuka pintu besi tersebut. Sakura dan dua orang yang mengikutinya itu masuk. Terlihat jelas kalau ada empat orang didalam ruangan sempit itu. Shizune, Kiba, dan dua orang pengawal setia Kazekage. Temari dan Kankuro. Keempat saksi itu sedang duduk berjajar di sebuah kursi baja berwarna silver. Shikamaru tidak terlihat terkejut ketika melihat kekasihnya berada disana.

"Sakura, bisa kau keluarkan aku dari sini, aku sudah tidak tahan disini" keluh Shizune. Wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat dan tangan kanannya masih dikalungkan di lehernya karena patah.

"maaf Shizune, tapi aku juga harus mematuhi peraturan. Setelah kau dinyatakan tidak bersalah atas kasus ini, kau boleh keluar" Jawab Sakura sesopan mungkin.

"kapan kasus ini berakhir?" Shizune balik bertanya.

"tergantung dua orang ini" Sakura melirik Naruto dan Shikamaru yang berdiri disampingnya.

Setelah jawaban itu, Shizune hanya diam, ia merasa kalau harus berada disini untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"jadi Shizune, apa yang kau lakukan sebelum ledakan itu terjadi?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"aku berada di dapur untuk membuatkan Nona Tsunade segelas teh. Ketika aku masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya, dia berada disana bersama Kazekage, aku tidak tahu mereka membicarakan hal apa, tapi yang jelas, Nona Tsunade terlihat marah waktu itu" Shizune menjelaskan.

"apa ada hal lain yang berkaitan dengan itu?" Shikamaru bertanya tiba-tiba.

"sepertinya tidak ada, sehari sebelumnya Kazekage datang kemari untuk memberikanku sebuah amplop" Jawab Shizune dengan yakin.

"amplop?" Naruto heran. "amplop macam apa?" Shikamaru menyahut.

"entahlah aku tidak yakin, tapi ada tulisan rahasia didepan amplop itu"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "tapi apa kau tahu bentuk isi dari amplop itu?"

"hanya sebuah kertas" Jawab Shizune singkat.

Naruto yang dari tadi diam akhirnya menyerah dan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding. "kapan Gaara memberimu amplop itu?"

"tengah malam, sekitar pukul dua belas"

"tapi kenapa Gaara memberikan amplop itu kepadamu? Bukan kepada Nenek Tsunade?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Nona Tsunade waktu itu sedang tidur di rumahnya karena kebanyakan minum alkohol" setelah mendengar jawaban itu. Naruto kembali bersandar di dinding ruangan.

"lalu kau Kiba?" Shikamaru menoleh pada seorang lelaki dengan tato berbentuk taring di kedua pipinya.

"ya begitulah, kau tahu kan aku bekerja sebagai _cleaning service_ di tempat itu" Kiba menjawabnya dengan santai. "aku sedang membersihkan jendela ruang kerja Hokage waktu itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Shizune, aku melihat Tsunade sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Gaara didalam sana"

"lalu?" Shikamaru tampak belum puas dengan penjelasan Kiba.

"setelah aku membersihkan kaca itu, kau tahu kan kalau aku menggunakan katrol yang diikatkan ke tubuhku. Aku bergerak naik, dan bum, aku terlempar ke udara dan jatuh. Tapi untung saja aku masih hidup" Jawab Kiba seenaknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan sebelum membersihkan kaca jendela itu?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya.

Kiba berpikir, ia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu dan membiarkan otaknya mengulang kejadian sebelumnya.

"dia ada di dapur bersamaku" sahut Shizune. Semua orang langsung menatapnya, kecuali dua orang dari Suna itu.

"oh ya" Kiba berseru karena Shizune mengatakan hal seperti itu, ia langsung ingat semuanya. "aku berada di dapur untuk mengisi botol minumanku dengan air"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu menyukai logat bicara Kiba. Kemudian ia menoleh pada dua orang dari Sunagakure yang dari tadi diam itu. "sedangkan kalian?"

"kau tidak melihat kami? Kami ada diluar sebelum ledakan itu terjadi. Gaara menyuruh kami untuk keluar dari sana" bentak Kankuro.

"kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya seorang _bodyguard_ yang setia harus melindungi majikannya di setiap saat?" Shikamaru mencoba memancing emosinya dengan harapan agar Kankuro mengatakan yang sebenarnya tanpa sengaja.

Tapi tampaknya Kankuro tidak mempan dengan rencana Shikamaru. "Gaara menyuruh kami keluar mungkin karena mereka sedang mengadakan semacam pembicaraan rahasia"

Shikamaru akhirnya diam. Ia tidak bertanya pada perempuan yang duduk di sebelah Kankuro karena ia tahu kalau ia melakukan hal itu, maka urusannya bisa panjang dan ribet. Ia juga sedang tidak mau bertengkar dengan Temari saat ini, jadi ia hanya bisa menganggap kalau semua yang dikatakan Kankuro juga dilakukan oleh Temari. Tapi ia juga bingung, dari semua alibi yang ia dengar dari keempat orang ini. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menjelaskan kasus ledakan itu.

Ledakan itu sangat besar. Gedung Hokage yang terdiri dari lima lantai itu hancur berkeping-keping, hanya tinggal tersisa empat tiang penyangga yang masih utuh. Tapi anehnya, Tsunade keluar dengan sembilan puluh persen tubuhnya yang hangus, tapi kenapa Gaara keluar hanya dengan luka bakar biasa. Itu dia, Shikamaru bergumam.

"setelah ledakan terjadi, dimana Gaara berada?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan antusias. Naruto dan Sakura hanya memandanginya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"dia terlempar menuju belakang gedung" Jawab Kankuro dengan datar.

Shikamaru tersenyum. "baiklah, terima kasih kalian berempat"

Tengah malam. Setelah interogasi tadi siang, Naruto dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pergi menjenguk Neji di rumah sakit. Hinata berada disana, duduk disamping tempat dimana Neji terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Lorong diluar ruangan itu gelap, hanya ruang pasien itu saja yang menjadi penerangan.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"sudah sedikit membaik" wanita itu menjawabnya dengan pelan.

"jadi, Hinata, kemana saja kau selama ini?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"pramugari di Iwagakure" Jawab Hinata. "jadwalku sangat padat, jadi aku tidak sempat untuk menghubungi teman-teman di Konoha"

"tapi setelah Neji sembuh, apa kau akan kembali ke Iwagakure atau menatap disini?"

"aku akan bekerja disini agar aku selalu bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua"

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Shikamaru berbunyi. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan membuka pesan yang masuk. Tertulis, dari Temari. Dengan perasaan menyesal ia menoleh pada Naruto dan Hinata. "maaf ya, Temari memanggilku"

"baiklah Shikamaru" ucap Naruto.

"terima kasih ya Shikamaru" Hinata juga.

Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan itu dan berlari melewati lorong hingga menghilang di kegelapan. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh Naruto, membuat ia kaget sedikit. "Neji?" Naruto berseru ketika melihat kawannya sudah bisa membuka mata, walaupun hanya satu sentimeter. Hinata juga tampak terkejut. Naruto segera berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan, Hinata tahu kalau Naruto pergi untuk mencari suster atau perawat untuk memeriksa keadaan sepupunya.

Sepuluh lantai keatas dari tempat dimana Neji dirawat. Ino dan Orochimaru sedang berada di sebuah laboratorium untuk segala keperluan kepolisian, contohnya otopsi. Sejak tiga jam lalu mereka masih sibuk untuk mengotopsi tubuh Tsunade yang sudah terbakar itu, tapi mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa selain darah yang mengering, tulang yang patah dan daging yang sudah hangus dan menghitam. Terkadang jika dilihat cukup lama, wajah wanita itu juga menakutkan untuk dilihat. Ino duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang dimana tubuh Tsunade dibaringkan. "aku sudah muak dengan mayat ini" keluhnya.

Orochimaru yang dulunya merupakan seorang ilmuan yang membuat suatu eksperimen ilegal akhirnya tertangkap dan menatap di penjara Konoha selama lima belas tahun. Setelah ia keluar, ia melamar menjadi seorang dokter dan diterima di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Karena tingkat kecerdasannya yang tertinggi dari dokter lain, ia direkrut untuk menjadi anggota kepolisian khusus di bidang pengobatan dan otopsi. Sejak saat itu, ia dikenal baik oleh para penduduk Konoha dan juga mempunyai kehidupan yang normal seperti orang-orang lainnya. Tapi juga terkadang wajahnya yang menakutkan, kulitnya yang pucat, pupilnya yang kuning keemasan seperti ular itu membuat beberapa orang takut dan enggan bergaul dengannya. Karena semua hal itu, ia dijuluki _Manusia Ular_ oleh teman-temannya.

Orochimaru melirik arlojinya yang tergeletak di meja bersama beberapa peralatan medis lainnya. _Setengah satu_. Kemudian ia melepas seluruh pakaian medisnya sembari berkata "tampaknya jam kerjaku sudah selesai disini" ia menggantung jas putih tersebut ke dinding bersama masker yang ia pakai. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya disana. Setelah itu ia berbalik kepada Ino "aku serahkan mayat ini kepadamu"

"baiklah, baiklah kau pergi saja! Aku akan melanjutkan sisanya" Jawab Ino. Ia menatap lelaki tua itu keluar dari laboratorium dan menghilang di kegelapan. Ino mendesah pelan, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mayat yang sudah menghitam itu. Ia meneguk segelas air putih yang berada di meja dan mengambil sebuah alat seperti pengait dan sebuah sumpit. Dengan perlahan ia membuka sebuah goresan di bagian pinggang dengan pengait itu dan meneliti isinya dengan sumpit. Ada sesuatu, sesuatu berwarna merah gelap disana dan sebuah cairan merah kental menetes keluar darinya. Ino merasa bahagia karena mengetahui kalau pekerjaannya disini akan segera selesai. Dengan antusias ia mengambil suntik yang tergeletak di meja dan mulai mengambil _sample_ darah Tsunade. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju meja dan duduk di kursi. Ia meneteskan darah itu ke atas preparat dan mulai menempelkan kedua matanya didepan mikroskop.

Semuanya merah, tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara sel-sel hemoglobin yang sudah mati itu. Ino tahu itu, ia tidak perlu menelitinya lebih lanjut karena ia pernah melihat benda itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan karena terkejut ia menjauhkan matanya dari mikroskop itu. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tasnya yang terbaring di lantai. Anak tunggal dari klan Yamanaka itu mengambil sebuah buku dan bolpoin dari dalam tasnya. Ia merobek selembar kertas dari buku itu dan mulai menulis sesuatu. Setelah selesai, ia melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam buku tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar. Semakin lama semakin keras dan Manusia Ular muncul dari balik pintu. "ada apa?" Ino bertanya keheranan.

"kunci mobilku ketinggalan" Orochimaru berjalan menuju jas labnya yang tergantung di dinding dan merogoh sakunya. Ketika tangan kanannya keluar, ia sudah menggenggam sebuah kunci disana.

"kemarilah!" pinta Ino. Ketika Orochimaru mendekatinya, Ino berkata "lihatlah di mikroskop!"

Lelaki itu mematuhinya dan mendekatkan kedua matanya ke lensa mikroskop. Setelah beberapa saat, ia tampak terkejut. "aku akan beritahu pihak kepolisian" ia berlari menuju pintu dan pergi. Sementara Ino hanya tersenyum karena akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju wastafel. Ia memutar kran air dan mencuci kedua tangannya dengan sabun cair yang berada di dekatnya. Setelah itu ia melepas jas labnya dan menggantungnya di dinding, disebelah jas milik Orochimaru. Dan…

BLAAARRR!

* * *

Yuki Takiya : ok, thanks. kalo lama belum apdet maaf ya, saya lagi sibuk.

Valya : thanks. tapi chapter 3 nya sabar y, soalnya saya agak sibuk. OK :D


	3. Attention!

maaf ya reader, laptop rusak jadi gk bisa update fic


End file.
